cladunx2thisisafandomcom-20200214-history
Siohn's Edits
Welcome everyone. This is my own page for character edits. Feel free to browse to your hearts' content. ---- (Updated on December 25th 2012) Current status: Inactive Latest edit: Hyaku Shiki ---- Notes *Character description and conversation are either directly extracted from other sites or modified slightly. *Click the images in the Weapon Edits and Shield Edits for the download link. *''Right click > Open image'' in new tab/window for weapons and shields for full view. *For character edits with no specific armor in their downloads, grab the No armor ''edit or do one. *Characters with only one image indicates that there is no weapon/physical weapon for them. ---- ''Updates *Current PSP+PC links: Howl, All weapons. *Replaced pictures again. (7/11/2012) *Created my very first female (technically), very first 2.5D character, Valefor! (12/11/2012) *Merry Christmas everyone! (25/12/2012) ---- Character Edits Howl Jenkins Pendragon Other views From Howl's Moving Castle Description: Royal wizard of Ingary Conversation: "There you are sweetheart, sorry I'm late. I was looking everywhere for you." Howl Jenkins Pendragon (alternate costume) Other views From Howl's Moving Castle Description: Royal wizard of Ingary Conversation: I'm tired, make some hot water for my bath." Howl Jenkins Pendragon (alternate costume) Other views From Howl's Moving Castle Description: Royal wizard of Ingary Conversation: "Sophie! Sophie! You're beautiful!" Ashitaka Other views From Princess Mononoke Description: The heroic protagonist of Princess Mononoke Conversation: "Princess Mononoke?" Ashitaka (alternate costume) Other views From Princess Mononoke Description: The heroic protagonist of Princess Mononoke Conversation: "The demon mark remains. First it will tear my soul apart, and then it will kill me." Ashitaka (alternate costume) Other views From Princess Mononoke Description: The heroic protagonist of Princess Mononoke Conversation: "If it would lift the curse, I would let it tear you apart. But even that wouldn't end the killing now, would it?" Shuyin Other views From Final Fantasy X-2 Description: Primary antagonist of Final Fantasy X-2 Conversation: "1000 years, and this moment is all we get?" Auron Other views From Final Fantasy X Description: Guardian of High Summoner Braska Conversation: "This...is your world now." Edge Vanhite Other views From Atelier Iris: Grand Phantasm Description: Main protagonist in Atelier Iris Grand Phantasm Conversation: "Don't let your guard down." Ash F. Abenstein Other views From Atelier Iris: Grand Phantasm Ash's skills Includes Break Rain, Deadly Bolt and Twin Shot Description: The highest ranked Raider in the world Conversation: "Hmph." Note: There is only one sword instead of two. Ash F. Abenstein (Destructoblade) Other views From Atelier Iris: Grand Phantasm Description: Ash's strongest attack, Destructoblade Conversation: "I'll show you... power of the Azoth!" Note: Twin Shot above is recommended. Razeluxe Meitzen Other views From Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy Raze's weapons Includes Drive Caliber and Brionac Raid Description: One of the main protagonist in Mana Khemia 2 Conversation: "Isn't Al-Revis Academy a school of alchemy? Why me...?" Razeluxe Meitzen (Mana Extinguisher) Other views From Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy Description: Raze's Finishing Strike, Mana Extinguisher Conversation: "Dammit! I won't let you take it over!" Note: An empty sword edit is recommended. Haseo Other views From .hack//G.U Description: Main character of .hack//Roots and .hack//G.U Conversation: "Damn... Where the hell am I?" Haseo (Xth form) Other views From .hack//G.U Description: Haseo in his Xth form. Conversation: "I'm not leaving anyone behind... Even you." Lord Skeleton Other views From Maplestory Description: A monster in Maplestory Conversation: - Lambda Other views From Tales of Graces Description: Main antagonist in Tales of Graces Conversation: "Live on." Valefor Other views From Final Fantasy X Description: An aeon in Final Fantasy X Conversation: - Sin (Land) Description: Major antagonist in Final Fantasy X Conversation: ''-'' Sin (Flying) Description: Major antagonist in Final Fantasy X Conversation: - Overdrive Sin Description: Major antagonist in Final Fantasy X (Overdrive) Conversation: - RX-78-2 Gundam Other views Description:'' RX-78-2 Gundam'' Conversation: - Hyaku Shiki Other views Description: MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki Conversation: - Qubeley Other views Description: AMX-004 Qubeley Conversation: - Qubeley Mk II (Elpeo Ple) Description: AMX-004-2 Qubeley Mk II Conversation: - Qubeley Mk II (Ple Two) Description: AMX-004-3 Qubeley Mk II Conversation: - Strike Freedom Gundam Callidus Description: ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam Conversation: - Strike Freedom Gundam (Beam Saber) Description: ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam Conversation: - Note: An empty sword edit is recommended. Infinite Justice Gundam Hyper Fortis Description: ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam Conversation: - Infinite Justice Gundam (Beam Saber) Description: ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam Conversation: - Destiny Gundam Description: ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam Conversation: - Note: There are no weapons in this pack. Destiny Gundam (Arondight) Description: ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam Conversation: - Weapon Edits Long Sword.png|Long Sword (Final Fantasy X)|link=http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ehs6zbeh8o89hea Slasher.png|Slasher (Final Fantasy X)|link=http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?a65paqcnndnlz74 Twilight Steel.png|Twilight Steel (Final Fantasy X)|link=http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?rq8p9yyjvybqzqs Brotherhood.png|Brotherhood (Final Fantasy X)|link=http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?84s1abe8xaaf678 Lightning Steel.png|Lightning Steel (Final Fantasy X)|link=http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?71f77f5n225mdrq Variable Steel.png|Variable Steel (Final Fantasy X)|link=http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?3d8yrd4a83oz3bi Caladbolg.png|Caladbolg (Final Fantasy X)|link=http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?kjnilf8n5pfdl5j Katana.png|Katana (Final Fantasy X)|link=http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?8nsw4213eugrkuz Shiranui wep.png|Shiranui (Final Fantasy X)|link=http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?k4wfbnfap7hd21p Blurry Moon.png|Blurry Moon (Final Fantasy X)|link=http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?rwwa4u23946z836 Gilmonger.png|Gilmonger (Final Fantasy X)|link=http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?mlfawqf3bxaa7aa Masamune.png|Masamune (Final Fantasy X)|link=http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?o6w6h4bmxoa0yai Gungnir.PNG|Gungnir (Gungnir; PSP)|link=http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?d6wg68jlcs8uit0 Shield Edits Divine Retribution.PNG|Divine Retribution (Okami)|link=http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?6xiuduzvm05zb5l Solar Flare.PNG|Solar Flare (Okami)|link=http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9s072yjfipb2tsc Custom Edits Nothing in here yet! ---- : : Edits in progress Marduk (God Eater 2) - Running animation still in progress. Finally have the back view from recent trailers. In progress Dolar Fiend (Core Blaze) -'' Only the front view is finished. The edit will be reduced to Chibi size '' because of limitations. - Weapon is completed. It will be a blunt weapon. In progress Klein Kiesling (Atelier Iris) -'' Everything else is complete except for cape running animations.'' : : Planned edits Final Fantasy X - Jecht - Jecht; Braska's Final Aeon Okami - Amaterasu - Amaterasu w/ Solar Flare on back - Shiranui - Ninetails - Oki - Oki Wolf - Susano - Ninestrike - Tohenboku - Snarling Beast - Infinity Judge - Trinity Mirror Asura's Wrath - Asura - Vajra Asura - Six-armed Vajra Asura - Berserk Asura - Wrath Asura - Mantra Asura Hexyz Force - Levant von Schweitzer - Levant von Schweitzer (Intro appearance) - Levant (Monster) - Bahn - Holy Krauvando - Dark Revalens Studio Ghibli - San (4 variations) - Chihiro Ogino - Haku Megaman '' ''- Megaman.EXE'' - Protoman.EXE - Colonel.EXE - Bass.EXE - Lan Hikari - Eugene Chaud - Baryl ''Gundam '' - God Gundam/ Burning Gundam - God Gundam/ Burning Gundam (Hyper Mode) - Master Gundam (Attack Mode) - Gundam Epyon - Wing Gundam Zero - Nu Gundam w/ Fin Funnels ONLY; someone already made it without those - Gundam Deathscythe Hell - Knight Gundam - Knight Gundam (Full Armor Mode) - Unicorn Gundam - Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) - Sinanju - 00 Raiser Gundam - 00 Raiser Gundam Trans-Am Mode - Musha Gundam - Musha Gundam Mk.II ''Others - Other edits remastering - Patapon 3 Uberheroes - Yun; Avatar Yama form (Mana Khemia 2) : : Pending edits - Naruto 4-Tails - Naruto 6-Tails - Naruto Kyuubi - Bahamut (Final Fantasy X) : Requests taken - Flay Gunnar (Mana Khemia 2) - Yun (Mana Khemia 2) - With Flame/Speedy Flame Bomb, Flame Pillar, Exploding Dragon Shot. ---- : Contacts Email: siohn@hotmail.com Gamefaqs: http://www.gamefaqs.com/users/Siohn Flickr: http://www.flickr.com/photos/86315972@N06/ Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLT_c_Cwrvd6-44yrgz0B5g?feature=mhee